Conventionally, as an electric connection box that is mounted on a vehicle, a device is known in which the circuit board is contained inside the housing and is provided between a power source and electrical equipment to control the passage and disconnection of power to the electrical equipment. In this electric connection box, the housing is sealed with a sealing material or the like so that moisture cannot penetrate into the housing as a result of rain or when washing the vehicle or the like.
However, in the electric connection box to be mounted on a vehicle as described above, in some cases the temperature or level of humidity may vary greatly at the installation position of the electric connection box due to changes in weather or the running conditions of the vehicle and the like. In that case, there is a concern that moisture in the air inside the housing will condense and generate water inside the housing. When that water is not discharged from the housing, the water accumulates on the inner surface of the bottom wall of the housing. If moisture that accumulated within the housing comes into contact with the circuit board, there is a concern that an electrical circuit formed in the circuit board will be short-circuited.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an electric connection box that can discharge fluid that is generated within the housing to outside.